Ideas
by Cold-Ice-Burns
Summary: Alright, so i have had a few ideas on new stories, and im posting the first chapters of them here. each chapter is a different story. I want you to read them and tell me whether you wish for me to continue or not. i will not start any new storys until i finish the one im currently writing (which is Joined). Thnx!
1. Danny Phantom x Young Jusice

8

**Danny Phantom x Young justice**

**A few days after "Identity Crisis", Danny decides that he should be separate. As Fenton left Amity Park in the care of Phantom, he went to Rhode Island, and soon joined YJ. A year later, Phantom returns, wanting to merge again. Will Danny agree?**

**Kid Flash is NOT dead and Mt Justice did NOT blow up.**

Everyone was tired. They had just finished another mission, and were now heading into the kitchen. Everyone was hoping to have the rest of the day free. Well, everyone except one….

"Dude, that was so-o-o wicked," Danny Dalv said, stepping out of his costume, a white jump suit with black gloves and D in the middle, and put on his red baseball hat. Peeling off his Domino Mask, he looked in the fridge, grabbing a Cola. "We should do that again."

He chugged half of the can and burped in his mouth, letting it out in a breath.

He's been on the team for a year, though no one was use to his lack of manners. He was known as Phantom, though the team never knew why.

He had no powers, but was skilled in fighting. He was invited in after he saved Impulse, who had no fuel, from a thug and they found out that he had no home. He was only meant to live in the Mount until he found a place to live, but he proved himself more useful than that.

"No, thanks," Connor scrunched his nose up at Danny's rudeness.

Bart rested his head on the back if the couch, watching the static of the TV that Connor enjoyed. He was tired, even exhausted. It would be kind of nice, he decided, if he cold just go to school and relax. "Sometimes I just wish that we could be like normal peop-"

"No!"

Everyone turned to look at Danny. What had Impulse said wrong? Danny was glaring at him, crushing the now empty cans under his tight grip. "Don't EVER wish for something, man. Totally not cool."

He looked around as if expecting something to happen, and seemed to relax when nothing was out of the ordinary.

"O-okay?" Bart took of his mask and stared at Danny weirdly. But he just burped again, throwing the can towards the garbage, successfully missing.

"Can you pick that up?" Megan asked nicely pointing to the can with a frown.

Danny picked his clothes off the floor and walked towards his room, turned around right before exiting the room and thought about Megan's question.

"Nah," He said and walked off.

Megan growled in frustration. She grabbed the can off of the floor and placed it in the garbage.

"We can't clean up after him every time he makes a mess," Artemis said. "He has to grow up."

"Ug," Kid Flash rolled his eyes. "He's so messy."

"He's our ally," Nightwing interrupted the blossoming conversation. "We can trust him, despite his… flaws. We know he would stop at nothing to protect us."

Everyone nodded, understanding Nightwing's words. It made sense, the boy hasn't let them down yet.

Everyone laid around lazily for a while, some people returning home. But the peacefulness was shattered when everything started blinking red, the alarm blaring. Everyone was alert as "Intruder alert!" rang through the halls.

Impulse and Bluebeetle, the only two who stayed in the lounge, jumped up. As fast as possible, they were suited up looking for the source.

"You better look up," Blue said to impulse. There was a boy fazing slowly through the ceiling. He had snow white hair and bright green eyes, and much to Jamie and Bart's surprise, he was wearing the same thing as Danny would, just with a cape that looked like a bed sheet and the black and white were switched.

Impulse and Bluebeetle waited for him to make the first move, but he just stood… floated there, glaring at the two heroes.

"We found our intruder, " Blue said over his communicator. "In the kitchen."

Everyone slowly reached the kitchen, but the boy still hasn't moved. He just looked around, scanning the faces, almost like he was searching for someone.

Finally, Danny stumbled in, the last one. He was suited up too, but he forgot to take his cap off.

The white haired boy landed, and everyone got there weapons ready, expecting him to attack. But instead, Danny spoke.

"Phantom?"

'Phantom' walked up to Danny and raised his hand slowly, peeling off the mask. The blue eyes that were now exposed were open in shock.

"Fenton," He said.

Danny's eyes narrowed slightly. "Dude," His voice was strained to sound calm. "It's not Fenton any more."

Phantom raised his eyebrows at Danny. "Than what is it?"

There was a long silence as the team just watched their friend look sheepishly at the floor.

"It's Dalv," He said quietly.

Phantom's nostrils flared in anger as his eyes glowed a dangerous green. The team widened their eyes, their hands on the trigger, but the phase passed as soon as it came.

"Fenton," Phantom said, "Surely you did not name yourself after that- that… Fruitloop!"

"Man, it was a last minute decision. I just said whatever came to mind!" Danny defended himself. "I wasn't going to tell them our real name! Seriously." He snorted.

"And what is wrong with our name?" Phantom asked.

Nightwing frowned at the two. Obviously, the intruder and Danny were familiar with eachother, and they shared a name. Were they brothers? He sighed, and pushed that aside. He had something more serious to think about:

Danny had lied to them about his name?

"Oh," Danny walked into the kitchen and grabbed another can of soda. His voice was a little lazy. "I don't know, man. Last time I checked, we were wanted in the Ghost Zone, half of Amity Park wanted us dead or arrested, and I didn't want mom and dad to, you know, bring me back home?"

Beastboy stared at them. Danny was a criminal? They trusted a Criminal?

"Things changed, Fenton," Phantom told him. "And they did not want _you_ in the Ghost Zone, nor did the Town want _you_ dead. They wanted _me_."

Fenton snorted. "Like it would have made a difference to them." He drank his soda, and threw it toward the garbage can, missing again. He poured himself some milk.

"It does," Phantom said, flying behind the boy. "They didn't know our secret. They still don't."

Danny picked up his cup of milk and took a sip, still not facing Phantom. "If they find out-"

"They'll only know if we want them to."

Danny let a breath out through gritted teeth. "Whatever, man. Now, what did you come here for? I don't think the all mighty Phantom came to talk about how good I am at lying. So, like, what do you want?"

Phantom took a deep breath, and slowly stated, "I want to merge with you again."

Danny dropped his cup of milk and slowly turned around. Phantom frowned at the mess splattered on the floor, slightly floating to avoid getting cut from the shattered glass of the cup.

"Dude," Danny rubbed his ear like he was trying to get something out. "I don't think I heard that right. What did you say?"

"I want to merge with you," Phantom repeated.

Danny fisted his hands as his shock slowly turned to anger. He took long steady breaths, trying to see if there was another meaning to his words. He wouldn't, like, seriously want to merge, right? But the truth settled on his chest, and He glared at Phantom with fury.

"Get. Out." He spat. "Get out of the Mountain. I am NOT merging with someone who wears a blanket! Get out, Dude!"

"No," Phantom said stubbornly. ""We are going to merge."

"Like, you can't tell me what to do!"

"I am you! I can tell you to do whatever I want you to do!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, man, but I'm you too! And I'm telling you to get the hell out!"

Megan gasped. Even though Danny was impolite and annoying, he had never used a curse. This guy must really annoy him.

"Um," Impulse stepped between them and laughed nervously. He was confused, and slightly aware that if this oncoming fight turned physical- well, it wouldn't be pretty. "Hey, Impulse here. Just wondering if you could, like, explain what's going on?"

Both boys turned to him at the same time, causing him to step back a little.

"**NO**."

They both said it at the same time, the two voices intertwining, binding, becoming a new one. It had such power, everyone stepped back, and impulse ran to hide behind Blue.

"Danny would have wanted to merge again." Phantom continued as if nothing had happened.

"Don't bring Danny into this! Like, you have no idea what we would have wanted, you're only HALF of us!"

"So are you. Fenton, we've been separated for too long. We Have to become one again."

"Dude, we don't have to. You want to! And, like, we were separated for a reason! Danny couldn't handle both of us in one body!"

"Well, maybe he can now. You never know until you try."

"Well, maybe I don't care anymore. I left because I wanted to quit the hero act. That _is_ why I was separated from you, remember? So I can live a slightly normal life."

"Cutting the Hero act?" Phantom looked… hurt. "If you really are cutting the Hero act, than explain why you are dressed up and are currently in a hollowed out mountain meant to hide Heroes?"

Danny's teeth started to grind as he opened the fridge, grabbing more soda. Wow, Impulse thought off-handedly, three cans of soda in one day. That cannot be healthy for one guy.

"That's none of your business," Danny said.

"Yes, it is," Phantom crossed his arms over his chest. "Why would you work with these heroes, and not with me?"

Danny's hand twitched.

The tension was so thick, Connor was sure he could take it and slice the mountain in half. By now, he noticed, everyone's weapons were lowered, except for Nightwing and Robin. Everyone was watching the two boys, who were staring at each other, Phantom waiting for an answer.

"Dude," Danny said, "I already said it once: None. Of. Your. Bees wax. Did it, like, _not_ get in through that thick skull the first time? I'm going to my room, alright? I'm packing and leaving. I want you gone when I am. And I mean back home, not with me."

With that, Danny turned around and went to gather his belongings.

Everyone could only stare in shock. What just happened?


	2. Percy Jackson x Young Justice

**Percy Jackson x Young Justice**

**A girl beaks into Mount Justice, startling the team. Batman and Robin recognize the girl… because the girl is Annabeth, Batman's ex-girlfriend, and Robin's cousin. The Team soon find out about batman and Robin's former life, and the truth shocks everyone… even the most prepared.**

**Okay… em, this might be a little confusing, since its only the first chap… so:**

**Post- summery: After the war with Gaea, the demigods see the true power of the boys Percy, Nico, Leo, Jason, and Frank. Annabeth, scared of their power, breaks up with Percy and gets both camps to kick the boys out. The boys scatter, swearing to themselves never to use there power. Though where the other boys go is unknot, Percy and Nico end up in the Justice league, with magical disguises (look at the necklace that Artemis has in the second season).**

"Alright," Batman entered the mission room in the middle of practice, walking straight through the match that Superboy and Kid Flash were in the middle of having. "New mission."

He turned off the white glowing circle the boys were practicing on and turned on the computer, bringing up large bury pictures of some black animal in front of a tall building. Everything else in the picture was fine, the people walking as if nothing was out of the ordinary, the windows gleaming in the sunlight, the birds flying in the sky, but for some odd reason, the monster was shimmering, as if there was a thick layer of fog covering it up.

"There have been sightings of a large beast by the empire state building, but, out of all the pictures that have been taken of it, no one Is sure what it is," Bats explained. Him and Robin did a quick glance at each other. "We want your team to go there and to-"

BANG!

"What was that?"

Robin responded immediately and was already in position, ready to fight whatever the threat was.

"Ow," A female voice echoed from the kitchen. The team looked at each other before following Batman's non-existing footsteps down the halls and into the kitchen.

There was a blond girl flexing her hand in the middle if the island counter top, holding a dagger.

Robin straightened up, and so did Batman. The girl looked up at Batman from the sudden rustle of clothes, slowly getting to her feet, and then walked over to him.

They looked at each other in silence, the whole atmosphere dropping a couple of degrees. No one talked. No one moved. No one took a breath.

"Percy," She said finally, her voice filled with confidence. "I need to talk to you." She looked at Robin. "You too, Nico."

She did a move so fast only Kid Flash could process what she did, and there was a snap! A fluttering necklace no one realized Batman had fell to the floor.

Suddenly, his image shimmered, and, though he was still in his costume, he looked younger, somewhere around seventeen, lankier, his Batman pose totally destroyed.

The whole team gasped, including black canary, but he just stood there, still as rock. Kid Flash narrowed his eyes in worry. The team wasn't supposed to know about this.

"Percy," teenage-Batman said through gritted teeth, "is not available."

"Percy this isn't a joke," The blond pleaded, shaking her head slightly. "Camp needs you, were going under war tomorrow, we all need you!"

"And why should I care?" Batman… Percy snapped. "Why should I care what happens to that disgusting camp and the Demi-gods in it? And, if I recall correctly, I was banned from that place. Why do you want me now? So I can do your dirty work and then get kicked out again?"

"No, Percy," The girl started defending herself. "We- we want you back. I want you back. Please-"

"I'm not listening to this!" Percy interrupted, his voice cracking slightly. He covered his ears and, sweeping his cape behind him, walked out of the room. The faucet broke, spraying water all over the place, but everyone continued to stare at the now teary-eyed girl who was looking at her shoes.

"Nico…?" The girl looked at him hopefully.

The corner of Robin's mouth were pulled up in a sneer. "What makes you think that I think any different?" His voice was filled with Rage, hatred, and most of all, pain. Kid flash had never heard his best friend talk like that.

"Please, nico, the other's agreed-"

"A mistake on their part!" Robin snapped. "I don't care what they do! The reason I was ever at camp in the first place was because of Percy, and because my father wanted me to 'socialize'!" Robin pushed her harshly, and the girl, not expecting to be attacked, fell to the floor.

"Let them die out," He spat at her. "We aren't one of you anymore." Robin turned around, taking a couple of steps in the direction batman diapered to, when the girl spoke again.

"I… I just thought-"

"You just thought what?" Robin interrupted. "What did you think, Annabeth? That Percy would have mercy on you, his ex-girlfriend who cheated on him after the many years he spent risking his life to save you? He would help the person who left him, you, despite the fact that you knew that you were the only reason he still kept trying to live? Or that he would come to the aid of the place he once called home… until they threw him out in the street a day after his family got murdered and his home was destroyed, because they were freaking scared that he would turn on them, despite the fact that he wouldn't hurt a fly?!"

Kid Flash could see his friends fist's tighten, hear his breath get heavier. Suddenly the place became colder, darker, and the shadows pulled and pushed, wrapping around Robin's feet, responding to his anger. Kid Flash knew that this was bad. Robin hasn't lost control like this in years.

Robin grabbed the front of her orange tee-shirt, lifting her up until she was standing, and the he pulled her down so that they were eye-to-eye. "Didn't think of it like that, did you?" Robin let go, and she fell into a mess on the floor. She bit her lip, trying to keep her emotions in check, but as soon as Robin turned around, tears spilled down her face, and Kid Flash knew she was wondering why she did what she did, why she ever treated them like that.

Robin continued to walk out in the same manner that Batman did, but abruptly stopped at the doorway.

He stood there for a couple of seconds, as if considering something.

He stood there for a while as the girl looked at him, hope in her eyes.

And then said in a soft voice, "We'll be there tomorrow. In the morning. Don't get anything prepared for us. And don't think that were doing this because we care. The only reason I'm agree to this is because the gods need something to tie them down to the mortal world, and because anything fighting against the god's isn't usually good." He slightly turned his head to look at her. "We wont be fighting for each individual like we use to; just for the gods. Got that?"

Annabeth nodded.

"Good," Robin said. A shadow pulled the broken necklace that Batman wore to Robin. He bent down and picked it up. "One more thing: we don't go by Nico and Percy anymore. Not while we're wearing the necklaces. Percy and Nico are just two kids who disappeared off the face of the earth after the freak accident in Greece. I'm finding Batman. When I come back, I expect you to be gone. Got that?"

She nodded again.

Robin looked at the necklace as if he was in a trance, then sharply looked up.

"Good-bye," he said, and walked out of the room.

**Kid Flash does know their secret, if you were wondering. If i were to continue writing this (*cough* comment *cough*), you would probably find that out in the next chapter. BUT DON'T WORRY, that wasn't supposed to be a suspense type of thing.**


	3. Avengers x Percy Jackson

**Avengers x Percy Jackson**

**(There is no real plot...) After the war with Gaea, The seven, and Nico, have lost a part of them, a part that makes them who they are. It's up to the Avenger's to take care of them and find that missing part. To mend them back together.**

"Avengers, there will be six teenagers that you will have to take care of."

Tony stared at Director Fury in a state of disbelief. He called them to the hele-carrier telling them that they have a mission. What kind of mission was this?

"You want us to be baby sitters?" Tasha said, in the same state of mind as Tony.

Fury sighed and shook his head, disapproving of the way they jumped to conclutions."Have you ever heard of the Greek myths, the roman ones too?"

They all nodded their heads.

"Well, just like Loki and Thor," Nick continued, "they are very much real, and they just finished having two wars within the past three years."

Narrowing their eyes, they glanced at each other. It wasn't too hard for them to believe. Oh, with everything in here lives, it was definitely believable.

"What does us taking care of a bunch of kids have to do with this?" Bruce asked.

"Well," Fury checked his watch. "There are millions of demigods, half human, half god. Seven were the leaders of the war. Three of them fell into an abyss, Tartarus. The others, well, they didn't have any better experiences. One extra fought by their side the whole time, and was one of the three that fell into the abyss."

"And….?" Tony was waiting for it. If they could fight two wars, couldn't they take care of themselves? And, Tony heard that Tartarus was awful, so if they survived that….

"They were all driven half insane, if not fully." Fury explained. "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, the god of the sea, was the leader of the Greeks, was the leader of both wars. He and his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, fell into the abyss, where his girlfriend was killed. He kept sanity for a while, but lost it as soon as the war ended.

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, god of forges, technology, fire. He'll interact, show signs of awareness and interest, but became selectively mute. As I'm told, no one's seen him smile since the war ended.

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love. After the second leader of the war, Jason Grace, her loved one, died in battle, she completely ruled herself out. All her actions are for the sake of Leo. She speaks for him, she feeds him, she takes care of him. That's a good thing, but the problem is, that's all that's in her mind.

"Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto, god of the underworld and riches. She became paranoid. One of the saner ones, as Chiron says."

"Who's Chiron?" Steve interrupted him.

"Well, The demigods have two camps, one Greek, one Roman. They united during the most recent war, and became one," Nick explained. "Chiron is the centaur, the trainer of heroes, and he trains the demigods there. He's one of the leaders.

"As I was saying," Nick continued, " Frank Zhang, son of Mars, god of war, was blessed with the trait of shape shifting. Cursed with his life line being a stick." Tasha mentally flinched at that. That's just cruel. "He got captured during the war, and no one is sure what exactly happened to him in there. He has constant panic attacks."

Director Fury took a breath. "Last, Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, Roman form being Pluto. Sanest one. Nothing out of character for him, except-"

"There had to be an except," Tony mumbled,

"-He became over protective of Percy. The kid won't even let Percy's mother touch her son. They should be here any second. Warning, they are THE most powerful beings on earth. More than you, Stark. They have saved the world twice, from creatures and forces more powerful than the gods. They-" He was cut short as he heard something get spit out of the shadows.

It was a boy.

He was dressed in dark clothes, with a sword dangling from his side. He was holding a Boys hand in his right. The boy he was holding was tall, with sea-green eyes, a fitting figure, though his eyes seemed lifeless as they stared at the Avengers dully. In the dark boys other hand was another person, A girl with dark skin, gold eyes and curly hair.

The girl looked back at the shadow, and with a little yelp, Clint realized that her hand was in the wall, She gave her hand a small tug, and said, "Come on, I don't want the monsters to eat you."

Another three came out of the wall. The first one was a tall Asian looking boy, next came a pretty native American girl, and last came a small Hispanic boy who reminded Clint of an elf.

They stood there in silence, observing each other. Bruce couldn't believe his eyes. These were all kids! They were too young to have the problems that were described to them.

The first one to break the silence was the dark-skinned one.

"Do you want to eat us?" She asked.

Natasha was surprised by the question. "Why would we want to do that?"

"Oh," the girl said in a sweet voice and shrugged. "I don't know. A lot of people want to eat us. Monsters in the shadows. There going to come and find us, just like they did before. They're going to eat us just like they did with Annabeth and Jason. But I'm ready for when they come. I'm not going to let them eat me. Nope. No taste of me tonight."

Tony nodded. "Happy thoughts. What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Hazel," She answered. "Are you sure you don't want to eat us?"

"Hazel," The big Asian said softly. "No monsters are going to come. They're all gone. They can't get on the hele-carrier anyway. Leo put a veil to hide our smell. But he did make this ship smell like chicken nuggets."

The Elf shrugged, as if to say, what do you want?

Hazel nodded. She turned back to the Avengers. "Sorry, I know there's just going to be some monster some time. Anyway, what's your name? I've been told before, but I've forgotten."

"I'm Tony," Tony introduced himself. Slowly, everyone introduced themselves. "Who are your friends?"

"I'm frank," The Asian said. He had a softer tone than Tony would have thought. His father, apparently, is the god of war.

"Nico," The dark boy introduced himself.

"Percy Jackson," The sea-green eyed boy said. "Or maybe it's Peter Johnson. I can't tell what my name is anymore. Am I sure it even starts with a 'P'? Maybe it's my first name that starts with the 'J'."

"Perce, don't be silly." Nico squeezed Percy's hand. "You're name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. You saved the world."

"Did I? Or did I not? How do you know? What if this is just all in my head?" Percy started rambling. "It could be an illusion, or a dream I will awake from. Maybe your memories are messed up. Who knows?" He gave a hollow laugh. "Are you certain of anything anymore?"

"Perce," Nico repeated. "Stop taking nonsense. If it were something I could awake from, Then it would be a nightmare, not a dream. And its real. Very real."

"Who are the last two?" Clint took a step closer.

The elf, who seemed to be paying attention to everything, raised an eyebrow and pointed to himself.

Clint nodded. "Yes, you."

"His name is Leo," The last girl answered for him. "Leo Valdez. Isn't that right, Leo?"

Leo nodded.

Clint turned to the girl. "And you are?"

But the girl didn't seem to hear him. She just turned to Leo and gave him a sisterly kiss on the cheek, saying, "What do you want to do now, Leo? Do you want to talk to the avengers? Do you want to see your room? Do you want to build something again?"

Leo nodded at the last one, and then the girl said, "Do you want your tool belt? Did you leave it in the Luggage?"

The boy nodded again.

"Do you think the luggage is here?" She asked. The boy shook his head. "Can you wait until the luggage has arrived?" The boy nodded.

Clint heard a Chuckle. He turned around to look at Nico.

"You won't get her to talk about herself," He said. "Everything is about Leo. She's Piper. Piper McLean. You're Clint. The famous Hawkeye, Right?"

Clint nodded.

"Well, It's nice to meet you," The boy held out his hand for a shake, and Barton took it. This kid seemed okay. "I really hope you guys can help Percy. He's the only family I have left. Aside from Hazel, but she's got Frank to protect her."

Clint nodded again.

"Anyway," Nico sighed. "Can you show us where we're staying? I should go to sleep. I haven't shadow-traveled in a while. That just really took the energy out of me."

"Shadow traveling?" Clint looked at him, amused. "You mean that thing you did where you walked through the wall?"

"Not through the wall," Nico said. "Through the shadow. That's why It's called Shadow Traveling. It's a son of Hades thing."

Okay, yeah, sure. Why not? Kid can walk from place to place through shadows.

Clint nodded again. "Yeah, sure, kiddo. I'll show you to your room."

Nico put up a finger, telling him to wait a second. He turned around to Percy, who was talking to Bruce. "Percy, come, Clint is showing us to our rooms."

Percy turned around. "I'm talking to Hulker," He stated.

"I see," Nico said. He glared at Bruce, a glare so harsh that Natasha probably wouldn't be able to stare it down. "Come," He walked over to Percy and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him along.

Clint raised an eyebrow. This is going to be interesting….

* * *

Leo wasn't sure what to do. He was told that he was going to be taken care of by a bunch of Super-humans. _Heroes_. Pfffff! Yeah, right.

Now on the Hele-carrier, their luggage arrived. The first thing Piper did was go to Leo's suit case (the new and improved Festus in luggage form), which had, like, maybe one set of clothes, the rest just inventions, and took out his tool belt. She brought it to him and he kissed her cheek in thanks. He loved Piper, she was like a sister to him. She was the family that he lost when he was so young.

He strapped the belt onto his waist, and started to pull things out, just letting his hands work. He sat down, becoming absorbed in his work.

After a couple of minutes, Leo heard a, "hey."

He looked up to see the one and only Tony stark. The best Mortal mechanic there is. He isn't better than the Hephaestus cabin, but he's good on mortal wouldn't be surprised if they were related.

Leo looked at Tony's Armor, which he was fully dressed in, except his helmet. Leo gave a quick nod, knocked on his armor twice, and went back to work.

He could hear Piper telling him, "Leo likes your armor, Isn't that right, Leo?"

Leo almost smiled, but stopped himself. Jason's dead. Annabeth's dead. How could he even think of smiling? He sighed and nodded his head, happy that Piper can understand him even though he won't talk. Why do you need to talk anyway? Leo could think of millions of times when Talking got in the way during the war. It was always him talking. He always messes things up, doesn't he?

"What are you making?" Tony asked, before Leo could scold himself anymore.

Leo looked at his hands. What was he making? Oh, right. An automaton to help him clean Festus. He opened his mouth to answer, but then closed it, and just pointed to the suitcase.

Piper raised an eyebrow. "Are you building something for Festus?"

Leo nodded. She knew him too well.

"Who's Festus?" Tony asked. Leo flapped his hands. "A bird?" Tony guessed.

Leo sighed and shook his head 'no'. He flapped his hands again.

"Isn't Festus your pet?" Piper asked Leo. Leo nodded. "He's your pet dragon, right?" Leo nodded again. "Didn't you rebuild his body with Tyson?" Another nod.

Tony smiled. "A pet dragon that you built? How big is it?"

Leo Raised his eyebrows and wiggled his ears. Stark is in for a surprise.

Piper looked at Leo and knew what he was thinking. "Leo wants to know if it's okay to bring a Dragon in here. Isn't that right, Leo?"

Leo nodded.

Director fury raised an eyebrow. "A dragon?"

Piper Nodded. "Leo built the body with his own hands, isn't that right, Leo?"

Leo wiggled his eyebrows again.

Fury looked at the others. Natasha, the woman with red hair, shrugged. "It can't hurt, can it?" She said.

Leo ticked his tong twice.

He walked over to his suit case and dumped everything out.

What? Dumping very important and high-tech stuff that could go nuclear onto the floor where people could step on them is dangerous? Naw! It's fine!

Leo turned to look at Tony. He stared at all the inventions that Leo made. Yep, Leo definitely blew his mind away. Tony just looked through Leo's stuff, turning things on and of, looking at the way they work. Leo seemed to have also caught Banner's attention, though the man stayed in his place, just observing.

Tony was about to pick up a small gray oval thing, and it just took Leo a split second to realize what it was. He made a small squeak, getting everyone's attention, and snatched it from the floor before Tony could.

The armored mad stood there, frozen in shock. "What did I do?"

Leo looked for the words on the small device, and once he found it, he showed it to Tony.

"Solar-powered bomb," Tony read out loud. "Property of Leo Valdez."

Leo nodded and held up ten fingers, and then made a display, trying to show something blowing up, with sound effects and all.

Tony looked at him, confused.

"Leo is trying to say that it can flatten ten cities," Piper translated. "Isn't that right, Leo?"

Leo nodded and pocketed the bomb.

"Shouldn't you, like, not put such a dangerous thing in your pocket?" Tony asked. By now, no one else was paying them any attention. "And how could you make something so small do something so- so BIG?"

Leo huffed, insulted. He just went to the suitcase, and he could just imagine Tony wondering what the suitcase has to do with any of this.

He pressed a button, and it slowly started to unfold, getting faster and faster as time when by. In no time, there was a huge fire-breathing dragon made of metal. Gladly, there was enough space for Festus to stand fully, or he would not have been a happy camper.

"Woah!" Tony took a step back as Festus turned to look at him with his big, glowing red eyes. "I thought it would be like, a small toy or something! Not this!"

Leo raised an eyebrow, thinking, really? then he pointed a finger at Festus, showed a small distance between his hands, and then wiggled his finger at Tony like he did something wrong.

"Leo is saying that Festus is no toy," Piper said. "Isn't that right, Leo?"

Leo nodded. He petted Festus' nose, and kissed him. Festus started to pur.

"That's it!" Tony said. "Brucy! We are taking the Elf to the lab! He. Is. Amazing!"

Bruce laughed. "I'm not so sure how he did it, but he was able to get Tony Stark to admit someone other than himself is amazing. He's a talented kid."

Leo just shrugged.

"Come!" Tony grabbed Leo and Leo yelped in surprised. "Put him back into luggage mode! You're teaching me science!"

Leo hardly had time to press a button on Festus before he got Pulled out of the room by Tony, followed by a chuckling Bruce. As soon as Festus finished folding, Piper packed Leo's stuff, zipped Festus up and dragged both her and Leo's luggage, going to find Leo at the lab.

* * *

Frank won't lie: Natasha scares him. She radiated the confidence and power of a monster, though Frank knew that she was no more than a pretty woman with a few tricks up her sleeve.

She walked up to him just as Piper left to join with Leo, Tony and Bruce.

She was wearing a skin-tight, black suit, and Frank won't deny that it fit her well, but, oh gods, it reminded him so much of what the enemy wore during battle….

Stop it, He said to himself. Not the right time to panic.

"Hey," She said casually, like she wasn't talking to some Half-god creature thing.

Frank waved half-heartedly. "H-hi."

"You want to go to your room?" She asked. "It'll be better than just standing around here with nothing to do."

Frank thought about it. He didn't trust her. He really didn't trust any of them. Why should he? What if the same thing happened to them as before?

They had all trusted Octavian, but the no good liar had worked for Gaea the whole time. If they couldn't trust someone who was supposed to be on their side, how was he supposed to trust a bunch of strangers?

_Chiron did say we have to trust them_, Frank thought.

He sighed and finally answered.

"Sure," He said. He didn't trust them, but he would be forced to. So, he'll just be cautious.

"Hazel," he said. "Are you going to come?"

She turned away from her conversation with Steve. "No, I'm fine. Plus, Steve told me he'd help me check the place for monsters. Where are you going, anyway?"

"Just to the rooms," He answered. "I'll make sure to check for monsters, don't worry."

She nodded proudly and went back to her conversation with Steve.

Natasha Put her arm around Franks shoulder, and Frank felt a little uncertain.

She led him through hallways, all of them looked the same to Frank. All of them the same dark-gray that made the place seem so serious.

A memory tugged at the back of Franks mind.

No, He scolded himself. He wasn't about to panic. Not here, not now.

Natasha lead him to a black door, and It slid open when she placed her hand on a small glowing square next to it.

They entered, and Frank looked around. It was small, gray, and it had a low bed pushed against the left wall.

_He was roughly pushed into a room. The same dull walls, the same bed. The dim light at the top made the shadows dance in an eerie way._

"No," Frank whispered, only loud enough to hear himself. He couldn't panic.

But then he heard the door click as it closed behind him, sealing him in the room.

_He looked up at the barred door, it was closing._

_"Let me out!" Frank cried._

_A dark laugh echoed through the silence. A man walked up, and just stood in front of the doors, his hands behind his back._

_"So," he mused. "You're one of the seven?"_

_"Let me out!" Frank cried again. His mind desperately searched for a way out. Was there a small enough space so he could turn into something else and squeeze out?_

_The man laughed. "You don't look so powerful. Might as well change yourself to be the small chicken you really are!"_

_"I will find a way out," Frank said, gaining confidence. "I always do."_

_"Oh, no, no, no." The man chuckled. "You think you'll find a way out of this war? Think again, Frank Zhang. This cage was made for you. Plus, we know a little secret."_

Frank closed his eyes tightly. "Stop it." He said. "Stop it, stop it. It's gone. It's done. No."

_"W-what?" Frank backed up against the wall. What secret could he possibly know? The world already knows that he can shape shift. "What do you know?"_

_"Well," The man leaned close to the door and whispered, "We don't want to _burn_ the surprise now, do we?"_

Frank's breath became fast as he tried to control his thoughts. His hands cupped his ears, trying to get rid of the mans horrible voice.

_Days. It went like this for days. He would just be locked up in the small room. He had touched the cage door, but he had felt a searing pain pass through his hand- strong enough that he had to pass out. The walls were too strong to break down. He had no where to go. He was stuck._

_He sat in the corner for hours on end, someone was always watching him, looking at his starving figure as it just sat in the corner, not having enough energy to even change forms._

Frank felt someone touch his shoulder. He jumped, thoughts no longer played by him.

He shook his head, muttering, "No, no touching. Leave me alone. Let me out. Leave me alone!"

_"He wont talk," The man said._

_"Make him talk," said another voice. A voice too familiar to frank._

_The augur walked into sight, a sneer on his face. "Force it out of him."_

_He was roughly tied to a post, his back bare of clothes._

"Leave me alone," Frank whispered, huddled in a ball in the corner.

Natasha watched him, unsure of what to do.

_The searing pain lashed through his body, the spot between his shoulder blades bleeding. Octavian towered over the helpless shape-shifter, holding a whip, weaved with imperial gold._

_Frank whimpered. "Please, no. Please, I'll do anything!"_

_"Then tell us, what are The Seven planning to do?"_

_Frank stayed quiet, knowing that the disappointed and hurt looks his friends would give him if he told them anything would be worse than any beating. He couldn't let them down._

"Stay away from me," Frank whispered, "Don't hurt me."

Natasha sighed. She couldn't touch the boy, so she just said, "No one will hurt you, Frank. We'll stay away if you want us to."

_The beatings were rough, leaving him broken and bruised. His back and arms decorated with the terrifying designs of burn marks and dried blood._

_He was only left enough food to keep him alive. His skin became pale from the lack of sunlight._

There the images stopped, But Frank continued on. Shivering violently as he whispered to himself reassuringly.

The Widow listened to his whimpers, slowly piecing things together.

"Shhh," She said to the boy. "It's over now. No one will hurt you. As long as you're with me, you'll be safe."

She looked at his small, weak state. How could someone do this to him? Hurt him so badly? Who was cruel enough to make him like this? "I- I promise."

Frank stopped, looking up at the woman. No one's ever promised him safety. "You do?" He was uncertain. how would she ever be able to keep _him_ safe?

"I do," Natasha reassured. "I promise, I really do."

* * *

Percy was currently talking to Bob.

Nico and Clint have been talking all day, and Percy was feeling lonely. So, after they saw their rooms, Clint started to give them a "specialized tour" (which is basically looking at places they weren't supposed to look at), and Percy ran ahead.

When he rounded the corner, Bob the Titan had just been standing there in the hallway!

Bob was about the same height as Percy, which Percy found strange, since last time he checked, Bob was a least five feet taller than him. Percy started up a conversation.

Bob hadn't said a thing the whole time, but Percy just figured that Bob didn't want to talk.

So he did all the talking. He told him everything that happened since his time in Tartarus. He told him about how Annabeth had died right outside of the doors, how he, Nico and Hazel had stopped Gaea with their power to control the earth. He told him about after the war, how there was a celebration, and he told him about the few months at camp before coming to the Hele-carrier. Then he told him about the time he spent talking to Bruce, who Percy liked calling "Hulker".

Hulker, on the other hand, just left the lab, leaving the kids in Tony's care. Tony and Leo had been brainstorming all day, somehow managing to communicate without talking. Piper sat and watched. So, naturally, Bruce became bored.

He was just wandering the halls. He wasn't sure where he was going, all the hallways looked the same to him.

But he rounded a corner and came to a halt.

Percy, the kid who apparently lost his sanity, was talking… But Bruce just wasn't sure who the kid was talking to. As far as Bruce could see, the hall was empty.

"Of course," Percy was telling the air, "I've never seen him Hulkify just yet. But don't you worry, when I see him do it, I'll tell you aaaaaall about it."

"Percy?" He called, a little uneasy. "Who are you talking to?"

"Bob!" Percy said, his eyes shining like diamonds.

"Who's Bob?" He asked. "I don't see him."

"Bob!" Percy said. "You know, Big/little guy, crazy hair, and… Kitty!" He started laughing and snorting, clutching his stomach after a couple of minutes from lack of air.

"Percy, who's Bob?" Bruce asked again.

"He saved my life! Maybe I saved his. Or maybe we never really saw each other, and just dreamt it…. Oh! Do you want to hear his-!"

"Why is he here?"

Percy's face became serious, he glared at Bruce, eyes becoming dangerous. His voice came out slowly and deep, "To kill the world." Just as before, his face changed, a frown turning into a goofing grin. He threw his head back and his lips bubbled with laughter. "Ha," Breath, "Ha," breath, "ha! Yeah. Like he would do that. Oooh! I heard you were smart. A thousand bucks for your brain!"

"Okay," Bruce interrupted again. "Where is he?"

"Standing next to you, silly," Percy answered as if it were obvious. "Don't you see him?"

Bruce could just hear the slight edge to his voice. As if he knew, somewhere, that Bruce didn't see Bob.

"No," Bruce answered. He saw the light in the kids eyes die a little.

"You- You don't?" Percy's voice cracked as he looked at the empty spot next to Bruce.

"Percy, are you feeling alright?" He was about to put a hand on Percy's shoulder when something slapped his hand, sending an intense, sharp pain up his arm.

He growled in anger and turned to look at the slapper, and just saw it was the dead kid, Nico.

"Don't you _DARE_ touch him!" He yelled, pulling Percy away from Bruce and behind his own body.

Bruce could feel the Hulk punching at his insides, screaming to get out. The kid had no right to treat him like that! His head started to throb, his vision got slightly blurry, but he forced the green monster down. He took long breaths and a small growl in attempt to calm himself.

"Sorry," he managed.

Nico's strong, harsh gaze caused Bruce to look sideways. "You should be."

"Nico," Percy's hurt voice broke Nico's harsh gaze. "You see Bob, don't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Perce," Nico said. "Bob the titan?"

"Yes," Percy said. But then he frowned. "Maybe he was a giant. Or a monster. Was he even part of the Greek world?"

Nico sighed, and looked at Percy. "Yes, I see Bob, _amore_. He was a Titan, don't worry."

Bruce looked at the empty spot. "You do?"

Nico glared at him, and it hit Bruce, hard. Why was Nico lying? It wasn't going to help Percy.

"I suppose you do."

"Who's Bob?" Clint asked.

"My friend!" Percy said, at the same time Nico said, "My janitor."

"He got killed a while ago," Nico continued.

Percy hummed in agreement. "And now he's reformed."

"Reformed?"

"It happens to monsters, Titans, and Giants," Nico explained. "If they get killed, their spirit goes to Tartarus, and they reform their bodies. Sometimes it takes days, sometimes millennia. Depends on how they died."

"And how did Bob die?" Bruce asked.

Nico looked sadly at the floor. "No one knows. He died after Percy and Annabeth got out of Tartarus. He was still inside. If he survived, he would have come back. But he didn't."

"Isn't you're dad the god of death?" Clint asked. "Can't you ask him?"

Nico glared at the archer. "My father is god of the underworld. Big difference. I can tell when a spirit is going into his realm. I can raise the dead because my father rules over them. Thanatos is the god of Death."

"Why can you control shadows?" Clint asked.

"Have you seen my fathers palace?" Nico asked back, a raised eyebrow. "I think I would like to see the place we would be eating now, if you don't mind."

"Um, yeah, sure," Hawkeye said. "Whatever you say, man. Come on. It's down here."

Bruce took his cue to leave, and turned around, heading back to the lab of boredom.

Nico nodded sharply at Bruce's decision, and turned around expecting Percy to follow, just like he always did. But instead, he could hear his footsteps echoing loudly down the hall.

Nico turned around to grab Percy before he could leave, but the boy was already around the corner, screaming "HUUUUUUULKER! COME BAAACK!" on the top of his lungs.

"Perce!" Nico cursed under his breath. That scientist better not touch his cousin, or he will pay for it.

* * *

Steve and Hazel were just searching the Heli-carrier for any signs of monsters.

Hazel had been so afraid that there were monsters in here before Leo put up the shield- Steve couldn't help but mention that maybe they should take them down.

They've been searching everywhere. They went into rooms that Steve knew they were forbidden to enter, they spied on Fury's meeting, and they crawled through the air vents (Steve suddenly remembered why he stopped doing that).

There was one point where they opened a door in the left wing of the carrier and found pure gold blocks- piled up to the ceiling. Hazel looked as if she expected it, but Steve's mind was just blown.

"Wow," he whispered, staring at the expensive pieces of blocks. "This is a lot of gold."

Hazel looked behind a pile of them. "You didn't know this was here?" She asked.

"No," Steve answered truthfully. "Did you?"

"Yes."

"You did?"

"Yeah." She looked behind another stack. "I could feel the gold as soon as I stepped on the Carrier. It's a nice amount, Arion would have loved this."

"You felt it?" Steve asked.

"My dad is the god of riches. I feel stuff like this." She replied.

"So your brother-"

"No," She cut him off. "He got the other part of the deal. Dad's also the lord of the underworld."

Steve shuttered and continued to look. That explains his dark atmosphere.

When they didn't see anything, they both called, "Clear," and left the room.

Steve vaguely noticed that they only had one more room to check- Colson's. But he pushed that aside, and tried to forget about it.

Now having nothing to do, they walked down the hallway at a slow pace, water guns, shields, and swords strapped to their belts.

Steve wasn't sure how, but they engaged in a conversation about battles.

"I was never qualified to work- to fight in the army," Steve told her. "I was too small."

Hazel raised an eyebrow, more at ease that she now knew that there weren't any monsters, but still checking over her shoulder just in case. "You don't look very small to me."

"I was," he said. "I couldn't really do much. But… something happened, and I was put in the army." And from there on, he couldn't stop. He told her about the serum, and how it changed his life. He explained how painful it was to undergo the change, and how determined he was to make it worth it. How he became tired of being used as entertainment, and went on his first mission without permission.

By the end of his story, he noticed that Hazel was teary-eyed, fanning her face with her hand. She was biting her bottom lip in attempt to make her tears go away, and whispered, "That's horrible."

"Yeah," Steve agreed. "And, I woke up here… in the twenty first century."

"Funny thing," Hazel said with a small smile. "Nico and I are almost the same age."

"Really?" He looked at her. She seemed a bit… young.

"Really," She assured. "Nico was trapped in time for quite a while, and I… Well, lets just say, this is my second chance at life."

Steve frowned at that. "What happened to your first?"

She looked down at the floor. "That's not important. What I think is important is what happened after I woke up."

She smiled at him, an apologetic look in her eyes. Steve just nodded for her to continue, knowing he shouldn't press her. Though he did want to know more about them, since they were taking care of them for while, he couldn't force her to talk. She'll do it when she's comfortable.

"When I passed, I went to the underworld…" She paused and smiled, "and I passed as a hero, but the person who dies with me was going to he fields of punishment. I- the person was important to me. I couldn't let her go in there. I shared my fate with hers, and we both went into the fields of Asphodel. But I was a daughter of Pluto. I- I remembered my whole life, unlike all the other souls that go in there."

Steve listened intently, learning about her afterlife, learning about her. He listened to the way that Nico found her, decided that she needed another chance. He brought her up again, into the Roman Camp, even though he was Greek, and how he kept that secret from her.

Her face shined as she described the first time she met Frank, the 'big teddy bear'.

She went though her first quest, Percy's memory loss, Franks life line. She said it in such great detail, so precisely, Steve almost felt as if he was there- Fighting the "Canadians," Traveling to the cold iceberg. He could almost feel the relief as she described riding Arion, and felt disappointed when she said she hasn't seen the horse since the end of the war.

She told him about their trip on the Argo second, Looking for her brother, finding The Mark of Athena, Percy and Annabeth falling into the Abyss. She told them about their search for them, how they found the Doors of Death and the two Demigods, how Annabeth died in Percy's arms.

Then came the final battle. She described it with such intensity, such hatred, Steve didn't understand how she could even mention it again. But she did.

Told him about how they got camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter to work together, to get to the battle scene just in time.

Told him about the army of monsters- every shape, every size, every color, armored with the best. Every shield, every weapon, new, shiny, gleaming in the sunlight, waiting to be used.

Told him about the actual battle.

Steve was surprised. She named every monster she fought, how she fought it, how it fought back. She named every detail so well, Steve could feel the panic of the crowd, the innocent people, that had gotten captured. He could smell the metallic blood running on the floor, being spilled every second, from enemy, from the allies and from friends alike. He could almost see Jason fight besides her as the monsters cornered them with a boulder. He could almost taste the sourness in the air as they got ready to fight.

To win.

He could almost hear the crack of Jason's neck as he got twisted under the hands of the Earth-born, his body falling limp, dead.

He listened to Pipers tears.

Leo's regret.

Frank's disappearance.

Percy's sanity.

Nico's worry.

Hazel's fear.

Steve listened. He heard. He worried.

Nothing like that was going to happen to her again.

He promised.

**Okay, I've had this one on my laptop for a while, and just decided to finish it up and post it here. If I continue this (and that depends on you) the chapters probably wont be as long as this one.**

**Tell me if i should continue it! (After I finish Joined!)**

**Thnx.**


End file.
